Batteries, with metallic electrodes, have a limited life-cycle due to the degradation of the metallic electrodes. For example, lithium, when used as the anode (negative electrode), is attacked and/or passivated by electrolytes. This results in formation of lithium powder with a very high surface area at the interface between the metallic lithium and the electrolyte. The formation of high surface area lithium powder is undesirable because it reacts violently with moisture and air.
Composite anode alternatives have been suggested to overcome such problems, but they are prone to a large loss of capacity as compared to metallic lithium. Lithium alloy active materials have a relatively short cycle life due to mechanical degradation of the electrode.
Therefore, what is needed is a cell construction and method of operation which overcomes problems with passivation in order to prevent degradation of cell performance.